Devils & Reapers
by 13th emperor of time sparda
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is confronted by Dante Sparda. What will be the legendary meeting between these two legendary warriors? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hey there everyone, so this is my first fan-fiction. Bleach(anime) & DMC(both anime & the games excluding the reboot) have been my favorite, so, I merged both worlds. So read & review!

Note: Neither Bleach nor DMC is owned by me.

The Request

"Can this day get any boring?" thought Dante as he finished off the last slice of pizza. He looked at his place which is still, as messed up as always. It has been 3 days straight, & still there was not a single sign of any demons. Suddenly the door opened with a woman in a black sleeveless leather jacket & black trousers passing through it. As she came near to the table she removed the black shades from her face. "Up for a job?" she said after she removed her shades. "You wish, there's not been a single request for 3 days." replied Dante. "Well pack up, cause I have 'special' request for you today." replied the woman in black. "Finally, seems like hell's holiday is finally over" said Dante, "So what's the case this time, please tell me it's not one of those small fries, I'd really go for a bigger fish this time." "Don't worry by the looks if this letter it seems that the fish is quite the size you would want, but then again it's just a 'quite'." replied the woman in black. "Okay Trish, read the letter already." replied Dante. "Read it on your own" replied throwing the letter at Dante, who, caught it in a mere matter of seconds. The letter read:

"Mr. Dante,

My sincerest apologies for sending you a letter instead of coming personally. I know you don't accept these kind of requests in the form of a letter but our towns are too far away, hence I could not drop by your place. Half of the payment I have already given to you, the other half I will pay you later. The photos that I have sent with the letter will give you description of your job.

Yours sincerely,

Urahahra Kisuke."

"What's the damn address?" said Dante as he searched for the address. "It's at Kurakara town' the guy's home is at some Urahara shop." replied Trish handing the envelope to Dante. "Okay lets jack up, this one seems interesting, hopefully this one won't be a disappointment." said Dante while taking the guitar bag containing Rebellion hiding his beloved Ebony & Ivory in his red trench coat.

As Dante drops the letter & the photos on the table' a view of one of the photos shows a giant T-Rex foot print on the ground ….

"This is goin' to be one hell of a party." said Dante while closing the front door to Devil May Cry.

... At Kurakara Town ...

"Do you think he will come Urahara-san?" said Ururu while sweeping the floor.

"Well hopefully he'll come, because I sensing a great war coming for the humans & reapers both & Ichigo alone won't be able to handle all the pressure, this man is our only key to survival now." replied Kisuke.

End of chapter 1. Hopefully this wasn't too short. Please R & R.


	2. Chapter 2

So here's the second chapter of this fanfic. The previous one was seemingly short so I will try to lengthen this chapter. Thanks to everyone who read & reviewed the chapter & helped me in fixing any error. So read & review.

Note: Neither do I own DMC nor Bleach.

The Confrontation

- At Kurakara Town -

"That was one hell of a time finding this town, hopefully this demon is worth the trouble I took to find this town." thought Dante while parking his new Camaro SS. "So now how do I find this attack sight?" After a while of deep thought he found his answer. "Now where is this Urahara shop?" In his search for the Urahara store he sensed the presence of an extremely powerful being around him. "Well well, looks like I won't have to take the trouble to visit this "Urahara Shop" for now." thought Dante. "I have been waiting for you." said Dante. As soon as he said that a creature revealed itself out of from nowhere. It headed for Dante but much to its dismay Dante caught it by its face, which being some-what skeletal had already started to crack. At this point the creature struggled to release itself, but it was in-vain. Dante now getting bored, picked up the creature and threw it away as if it were some rag doll. The creature shrieked in pain.

"Who or what are you?" screamed the creature in pain.

"Oh so you can talk now, eh?" replied Dante.

"Answer me!" howled the creature.

Dante turned his back and started to reply the creature "The name's Dante, let me call you "the thing" 'kay cause after this is over you won't be able to tell me your name."

"So you are here to kill me, eh? A mere human like you is either insanely courageous or pathetically stupid, in any way you or any of your kind will never be able to touch me & you're planning to kill me. You must surely be the latter one." replied the creature.

"Well then we'll have to LITERALLYfigure it out." said Dante as he shot at the creature's feet.

"Why you… " the creature was interrupted by a rain of bullets from his rival.

"Let's party ….

…At the Kurosaki Clinic…..

"Did you feel that?"

"Yeah, I did."

"One is a hollow but do you know about the other one?"

"No, but I'm fully sure that it's not completely human."

"We should take off now."

"Yeah we should, but first this."

"Oh, yeah"

Two teens, one with a ridiculously colored hair, &, another one a female with short extremely dark hair' took two pills via which the soul of their bodies came out. The souls now wore black kimonos.

"Ok Kon & Chappy BEHAVEat our absence."

"Aye" replied the pair.

…..At the battle field…

"How can this be?" shrieked the creature. "No human has been ever been able to touch me, yet defeat me!"

"Huh, I thought Mr. Urahara gave me a real fight, but I was mistaken"

"Urahara, why that son of a….." the creature stopped here as the final bullet tore through the skull of the creature & killed it. It now disappeared into oblivion.

"Sorry, wasn't in the mood for another speech, now, where do I get a pizza shop here, I'm starving."

The two teens had reached the battle sight before the final shot.

"Did you see that Rukia?" asked the orange haired teen.

"Yes Ichigo but I still am trying to believe it" replied the female teen.

"Hey, the kid with the freaky hair-due, can you give me the directions to the nearest pizza shop" asked Dante.

A vein popped from Ichigo's forehead. "Hey, whom did you call a freak old man" replied Ichigo while taking out his blade.

"Whoa, the new level of being a freak" replied Dante as he summoned Rebellion.

"So you wanna fight eh?" asked Ichigo as he took a fighting stance.

"Well you took out the blade first, I just asked the direction for the nearest pizza shop, so technically you are the one who wants to fight." replied Dante.

"Well then you just have to beat it out of me." said Ichigo.

"Very well" replied Dante.

With this the two warriors engaged in battle.

"Ichigo wait." shouted Rukia. "Ichigo not only failed to realize that this man defeated a hollow, but also he summoned a sword out of nowhere & that he has a very complex & dangerous spiritual pressure. Whoever this man is, hopefully Ichigo will be able to hold him back until Urahara-san enters." thought Rukia.

….

End of chapter 2. Sorry I couldn't write about the whole fight. I will write about the details of the fight & Urahara's entry in the next chapter. So R&R


End file.
